Reawakening
by Ariaeris
Summary: Surprisingly, the first thing Tibarn noticed about Ike was not that he had somehow grown wings. For Crimson-Blood-Demoness.


Hello Fire Emblem fandom! It is I, Ariaeris, the writer of the infamous Lloyd/Eliwood story which many of you have probably never even heard of. That is a good thing; that means you can read it right this second and review, showering me with your love and affection.

That above sentence might have been ladled in sarcasm, but it doesn't mean that it is not true! Check out some of my other fics; I've heard (and not just from the voices in my head) that they are quite good.

Shameless self-advertisement aside, this lovely little piece of my FE9-10 OTP is dedicated to Crimson-Blood-Demoness, the first writer who I have seen to actually write Tibarn/Ike. It was a big surprise to me that someone had been taking the same kind of pairing crack as I have, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

Specifically though, this in response to her fic, Waiting for Eternity (read it, not because it is necessary to understand this fic, but because she is an incredibly talented writer who unfortunately does not get enough credit for some of her work), which was basically one long angst fest about Ike dying out of the blue. Very sad, very tragic, very convenient for some Tibarn angst.

I, though, enjoy fluff infinitely times more and so, with her express permission, I wrote a quasi-sequel for you all about the two lovers reuniting in heaven.

Why? Because I wanted to and, because this is a website where (unfortunately sometimes) anything can be posted and shared between writers, I could.

So read, hopefully review, and maybe your day will be brightened a bit by some meaningless, squishy fluff.

Enjoy~

* * *

**_Re:Awakening_**

_Chapter 1: Graced by the Touch of an Angel_

_Hope is a waking dream._

_- Aristotle_

* * *

Tibarn's eyes fluttered weakly as they tried to flutter open, his body unnaturally stiff. He couldn't feel anything; his wings, his arms, his legs – they all felt numb. No matter how hard he tried, his limbs felt like dead weight, and he began to panic slightly.

A soft laugh interrupted his thoughts that had taken on a frantic edge, and all of his struggling ceased. The laugh sounded…familiar, but he could not remember where he had heard it.

Calloused fingers brushed through his hair, and the Hawk King started at the sudden gesture.

"You're as hot-headed as always, aren't you, Tibarn," the voice said, less of a question and more of a fond statement.

"Who?" Tibarn asked weakly, surprised he could even speak, and doubly so that his voice had lost it's hoarse and croaky edge it had acquired in his later years.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The man, for the voice was distinctly masculine, asked, his stroking fingers stalling at the king's temple. Tibarn blushed in embarrassment as he tried to nudge the fingers, practically begging for the return of their pleasurable movements.

"It has," the mysterious man answered his own question mournfully. "It seems like just yesterday that we were back in Phoenicis, lying just like this. And yet it has been years."

Tibarn moaned confusedly, not understanding what the other was getting at. His head, the only thing he could feel unfortunately, was pounding with an irritating headache. The fact that the man's identity lingered in the back of his mind, teasing his forgetfulness (just another horrible affect of his old age), mocking him with the knowledge that he knew the man and yet could not identify him, was not helping matters at all.

"I am sorry for making you wait so long, Tibarn," the man said, leaning down to press his forehead against Tibarn's own. "If I could, I would have remained at your side far longer than I did, but it seems like fate had different plans in store for us. None of that matters now though, not anymore. The only thing that does is that we have finally met again."

As if the man's words had flipped a magic switch, Tibarn felt his eyes slowly crack open, only to be blinded by radiant white light. The man from his memories sighed softly, covering the king's eyes with his hand.

"Annoying, isn't it?" He chuckled, rubbing the corners of Tibarn's eyes gently. "You will get used to it though; for now, just focus on me, love."

Love? A surge of anger swelled rapidly. Whoever the man was, the only person who could address him that way was –

Tibarn's eyes shot open, his body springing up in shock, sending the other man tumbling in surprise. The Hawk King stared uncomprehendingly at the dazed figure before him, not sure if it was the pervading bright lights that stretched as far as he could see or if it was just _him_ that was causing his eyes to water.

"Ow, owowow," the man hissed, gently touching his back. "Why did you -?"

"_Ike,_" Tibarn breathed, quickly sweeping him up into a crushing hug. The Hawk hugged his eternal lover tightly to his chest, uncaring of Ike's pained whimpering. He was too stunned to even comprehend the figure in his arms, too shocked that for once, the dreams that had plagued him constantly had granted him the right to hold his lover once more.

Eventually though, Ike managed to wiggle out of his hold, scooting back a foot or two. The blue haired swordsman grumbled irritably, readjusting something on his back, but Tibarn was too busy drinking in the other's familiar features to see what he was doing.

"How?" Tibarn managed to croak out, and Ike paused, looking at him with sapphire eyes.

"You have never been the best conversationalist, Tibarn," Ike said gently. "But I need more than monosyllabic questions if you want some answers."

"Ike. Ike, how – how are you…" Tibarn trailed off, not sure what he was trying to ask. Ike decided to take pity on him though, and answered his unasked question.

"Alive? Is that what you are asking?" Ike clarified, chuckling as Tibarn nodded dumbly. "I'm not of course; I have been dead for awhile now."

Tibarn sighed dejectedly, closing his eyes in frustration. Another dream; he should have known better than to get his hopes up.

"Focus, Tibarn," Ike said, bopping the hawk on the head lightly, catching Tibarn's attention. The familiarity of the action only caused him to smile bitterly.

"Why?" Tibarn asked rhetorically, grinning bitterly. "Why pay attention to a passing dream, when I could better spend my time trying to wake up from this nightmare?"

"I suppose you could try, but it is unlikely that you'll be successful," Ike said absently, playing with one of the feathers of Tibarn's necklace.

"And why is that?" Tibarn asked, shifting away from the figment's curious touch. He had sworn that no one but Ike would ever touch him, and that included some wishful dream his mind had conjured.

"No one has ever conquered death before, have they?" Ike asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Death…" Tibarn murmured, his eyes widening in shock. "You mean…?"

"Don't you remember?" Ike asked, watching him carefully. "Your final moments, surrounded by your family and friends, the end of the great Hawk King's, uniter of the Avian Laguz tribes, long-lived life. Do you not remember it at all?"

"I thought that was but a dream?" Tibarn asked confusedly, holding a hand up to his face. It appeared normal, save for the lack of wear and tear caused by aging. "And if it was not, then does that me we are in…?"

"The afterlife," Ike confirmed. "That which comes next; eternal life; true glory; you can call it whatever you wish, but simply put, we are in the life following life."

"Simply, he says," Tibarn muttered, and Ike smirked. The swordsman leaned up, gently tracing a path down the king's unscarred cheek to rest gently on his lips.

"All imperfections cease to exist here," Ike said, frowning slightly. He had always liked Tibarn's scar, though the king did have a certain…dashing air without it. "This is the reward for a well-lived life; here is where souls reunite."

"Seems like a boring place," Tibarn quipped, glancing around the empty white space surrounding them, euphoria rushing through him as Ike smiled crookedly. It had been years, decades since he had last seen his beloved's smile.

"So unimaginative," Ike mused, and with a rushing roar not unlike the sound of falling, color flourished in the white realm Tibarn had awoken in. Tibarn watched in awe as, with a master's eye, a beautiful landscape was painted before him. Almost as beautiful as the man he had been reunited with.

The new color revealed an interesting addition to his lover though, and Tibarn watched in fascination as a pair of white wings stretched languidly behind Ike. As pure as the royal heron's wings; Tibarn's fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and stroke them.

Hesitation held him back though; they had been separated for so long, so who was to say that Ike had not moved on? Just because Tibarn had sworn to remain loyal did not mean that Ike had done the same.

"Are you doubting yourself _now_?" Ike asked incredulously. Tibarn nodded hesitantly and, with a roll of his eyes, Ike tackled the Hawk King to the ground, wary of the larger man's strong wings.

"Listen to me good and well, Tibarn, because I don't want to have to repeat myself ever again," Ike ordered, poking Tibarn on his hard chest. "You just woke up in basically heaven, where you could have anything in the world you wanted; you were in your own personal paradise. Everything you have ever wanted was right at your fingertips. What did you see when you woke up, Tibarn?"

The Hawk King's gold eyes widened before a content smile stretched itself lazily over his handsome face, his large hands reaching up to cup Ike's face.

He had seen Ike, the only thing he had ever needed in order to find happiness.

"Sap," Ike whispered, leaning in to kiss Tibarn gently. The hawk smirked, deepening the kiss, happy beyond all measure that he was able to share his life with his love again. His large hand reached up and gently pat one of Ike's wings, and the blue haired man pulled back with a stunned hiss.

"Damn," Ike swore, and Tibarn was momentarily amused to see Ike swearing in heaven. "I didn't know these things could be so sensitive."

"It takes the right touch," Tibarn said smugly, stroking the sensitive appendages. "I could definitely find a use for these."

"Hm?" Ike hummed, staring at Tibarn with lusty eyes. The hawk didn't reply, mind already lost in completely not heaven-appropriate thoughts of midair!sex. He shook the thoughts away for later; for now, he would reacquaint himself with his lover, and then they could discuss kinks and other important things later.

After all, they had eternity together.

* * *

Well, it wasn't exactly the inflight!sex with angel!Ike that I promised, but surely your imagination can run free on what Tibarn will do the instant he catches Ike unaware. Good enough, Kai?

In any case, I hoped you all enjoyed this giant ball of fluff that one of my plunnies regurgitated all over my keyboard. Apparently even they couldn't stand that fluff, a surprise considering some of the twisted things they have forced me to write.

If you would like, leave me a review with your thoughts, constructive criticism, and other things usually found in a review. Or, if you wish, check out some of my other fics. Most importantly though, don't forget to make a quick stop over to Crimson-Blood-Demoness' profile to check out some of the truly awesome fics she has there. Just say that Aria sent you, and I'm sure she'll be able to tell you all about the wonders of Tibarn/Ike (if I haven't already convinced you of their combined awesomeness that is).

See you all later, and thank you for reading!

Ariaeris~


End file.
